Nothing Else Matters
by eatingtoothpaste
Summary: Just a seam boy. Dark hair with gray eyes, except his are bright and dangerous. Innocently raised in a place where the word innocent doesn't matter. A story on the 50th Hunger Games. This is Haymitch's story. Fast-paced & unpredictable.
1. Everything Happened So Fast

"What if it's me?" says Mack, Haymitch's younger brother.

"It won't be you Mack" Haymitch replies whilst sipping on porridge around the kitchen table.

"It could be me. It could be you. In fact, it could be both of us... together."

"Let's not think like that" Their mother says whilst bringing in a tub of water. Mack looks up over his bowl at his brother. Haymitch eyes him back for a second, quickly wondering what he would do if that did happen. What would happen if he and his thirteen year old brother were reaped for The Hunger Games. But not just any Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell Hunger Games. Double the amount of tributes. Haymitch figures he doesn't know what would happen. They both finish the rest of their morning meal in silence.

"Hurry both of you, you don't want to be late for school" Mother persists. Both the boys get up and kiss their mum goodbye as the leave for school.

But school drags that day. Haymitch can't stop thinking about the reaping. He's been through the process four times before but he can't stop wondering what will happen. This year feels different. He doesn't pay attention in class and he barely listens to what his friends have to stay until the end of the day when one friend says, "Haymitch, Tansy's waiting for you."

Haymitch looks up immediately and sees her. A sight for sore eyes. Her long brown hair, her sparkling blue eyes. She waves and smiles widely. The world has stopped and all he can see and think about is Tansy.

He walks up to her, hugs her and whispers in her ear, "I've missed you"

"It's only been a day, silly" She laughs back as she hugs him too.

"Come on, let's go." He takes her hand and they run. They run and giggle and talk until they can't remember how they got to the place they are. So they sit under a tree and they giggle and they talk until the sun begins to set and they can't remember how long they've been out enjoying each other's company. The fog that's been clearing Haymitch's mind all day seems to clear until one question slips past Tansy's lips.

"Tomorrow's the day, huh?" Tansy asks, as she rests her head on Haymitch's shoulder.

"Yeah, I was trying not to think of that" He replies as he plays with the grass between his fingers.

"Are you scared in case it's you?"

"No" Haymitch says, he turns his head and looks the other way.

"Then what's bothering you?" Tansy's asks, raising her head to face him but he just shakes his head as if to shake the question off too.

"Haymitch, what's the matter?"

"It's just... I hate to think like this but... what if it's you? I'm ruined. For Mack, I could volunteer but for you, I'm forced to watch from the sidelines. Hopeless to help and I can't physically go through that pain, Tansy. You're my weakness; I'm not strong enough when it comes to you" by this point Haymitch is looking directly at her. Trying to find a flicker of hope in her eyes but deep down, he knows she's thinking the same.

"Haymitch, I-"She breaks off, trying to figure out the right words to say. "I wonder about things like that too, but, you can't think like that. There are a couple hundred kids in that reaping bowl. The odds aren't that bad. Just... just don't worry because whatever happens, I love you-"She places a hand on his cheek. "-and promise me when I say this, nothing else matters. I love you."

She's never said that before. He's never said that before. Haymitch bows his head down so their foreheads meet.

"I love you, too and I promise, that nothing else matters." He replies. They both close their eyes to absorb every second of this moment. Then he reaches down a little further so their lips meet. She brushes her lips against his and suddenly Haymitch realises what she means when Tansy says nothing else matters.

The couple stay together for an hour or so longer while they watch the sun set completely. Then Haymitch walks Tansy home but they don't run home, they don't giggle, they just talk.

The next morning, Haymitch wakes to find a clean white shirt and smart pants laid out for him to wear. He put the clothes on and looks in the mirror. His reflection doesn't look like the handsome, young Haymitch Abernathy today. He just looks like a stranger staring back. Blank expression but on the inside, he's breaking down. Mack wears smart clothing too and they eat their morning meal in silence just like the day before.

It's not before long until mother says, "Time to go boys." She looks worried to death. She always does on reaping day. Both her sons give her longer than usual hugs and they all leave together. Haymitch glances at Mack through the corner of his eye. Mack looks nervous but really, Haymitch knows he has nothing to worry about. At least he has someone to take his place.

The sun beats down on the dusty, dull place of District 12 and the lights and cameras are in place in front of the Justice Building. Merit Madison, the escort for District 12 stands in her Capitol clothes and make-up upon the stage. Merit doesn't seem so bad. She's not so over the top as other Capitol people.

Merit begins, "Welcome all to the 50th annual Hunger Games! The Quarter Quell is finally here! Now, let's skip the chit-chat and please, ladies and gentleman, let's reminds ourselves about the important message behind the reason we are here."

Then the video comes on like it does every year. Haymitch doesn't watch it, he watches the floor. But when the video ends, his heart starts to beat faster than it has ever before.

"Let's start with the ladies, shall we?" Merit says. The sound of her heels clipping over to the bowl sounds so loud to Haymitch that it's unbearable. He thinks about how somewhere in that bowl, there's slips with Tansy's name on. Merit picks one and smiles even though every single person in District 12 knows that this is nothing to smile about.

"Maysilee Donner" Merit Madison says the name but it doesn't decrease Haymitch's fear one bit. There's still another chance for everything to be ruined. The girl, Maysilee, Haymitch recognises her from school, she's the same age, but that's it. She walks up onto stage and noticeably swallows a lump in her throat. She looks far behind the crowd in deep thought of fear. She knows she has no chance. She knows she's going to die.

"Shall we have another?" Merit says in an all too enthusiastic voice. She practically runs over to the bowl and quickly picks up the top slip and after a big gasp of breath, she says,

"Ginette Hamel."

Haymitch sighs in relief out loud. He watches as this girl takes her place next to Maysilee on the stage. He thinks of Tansy and how she will be relieved too. She's free for certain, at least for another year.

"Great! Our two lovely girl tributes. Maysilee and Ginette. Now for the boys!" Merit says. As her hand slips inside the bowl Haymitch remembers. _My name is in there, Mack's name is in there _and before he can register what he just thought Merit Madison reads out the name.

"Haymitch Abernathy." The world stops. But not like when it stops when he sees Tansy. It stopped like he'd never felt before. It was Mack who brought him back to reality.

"HAYMITCH, NO!" He's shouting, protesting his brother's name. Squeezing through the crowd of teenage boys to try and reach him.

Haymitch gathers enough sense in his body to stop Mack before he does anything stupid, like volunteers. "Mack, be quiet, don't say another word. It's okay."

Haymitch walks up to the stage and turns to face the crowd. The lights shine brightly, directly in his eyes. He looks into the crowd. He sees his mother weeping holding on to Mack who's weeping too. He can't find Tansy in the crowd of girls. He wonders if she's crying. Haymitch is not scared of the games. He's scared of the pain those three people are going to feel watching him. He remembers how he explained to Tansy about how he'd feel broken if it were her. Now, his mother, brother and dearest sweetheart will feel that pain. That makes him hurt more. He hadn't paid attention to anything else until he and the other tributes were shoved into a room in the Justice Building.

"Maysilee, that left room please. Ginette, over there. Haymitch the room furthest right and Erik, come this way." Merit directs everyone into separate rooms. Haymitch guesses this is where everyone will say their final goodbyes. Just as he goes to step into his room, he looks round at the other boy tributes. He recognises him as one of Mack's friend. Erik Baliss. Thirteen years old and off to slaughter.

The room is elegant. Fancy tall chairs and cases holding a couple of books gathering dust. He picks up a small ornament from the desk and studies it in his hands. Everything is silent for a second.

"LET GO OF ME!"

A ruckus from outside sparks up suddenly. Haymitch knows that voice. But before he can question anything, Tansy comes bursting through the door. She doesn't even look at Haymitch. She bolts the door behind her as fast as she can before the peace-keepers can follow her in.

"Tansy, no, don't." Haymitch knows far too well that she will pay for this.

"No, Haymitch. I want to say goodbye. They wouldn't let me. They said family only. I ran, I had to. You'd do the same, you know you would." She says in a rushed voice.

"How did you even know where I am?"

"I didn't but as soon as they saw me, they guarded this door first." She runs into his arms before he can reply. Tansy knows that time is limited. The peace-keepers bang on the door, demanding entry.

Haymitch pulls away first. He doesn't know what to say. He hoped he wouldn't have to see her now so that the memories from the night before would be their last memories together.

"You can do this" She whispers. He turns away.

"No, Tansy. Chances are I probably won't come bac-"

"Don't think like that!" She interrupts.

"But in the end we have to. I'm not saying that I'm hopeless. I'm just making a point." He stops and sighs. He doesn't know what he's saying. It sounds like the peace-keepers are prying the door open and he feels like he's making things worse because at this point, Tansy is crying hysterically.

Haymitch turns and takes both of her hands.

"I will try to win. I will try. I promise." She can't reply. The peace-keepers have won and they take her away. She's reaching out. Screaming. Haymitch stands life-less. He's wasted what could have been the last time he will ever see her. The door slams shut and silence refills the room.

_Nothing else matters_, she said. _Nothing else matters, _he agreed.

Haymitch decides that those three words will be what his life will depends on. They will be his strength.

His time for goodbyes with his mother and brother were shortened from three minutes to two. This was the only punishment the peace-keepers could give him because he was going off to slaughter anyway. At least he was still allowed some time.

The two minutes went pretty quick. The three of them sat huddled together, holding on to every last moment. Mack had stopped crying but he still looked distraught. On the other hand, Haymitch's mother's eyes hadn't dried. Not many words were shared. There wasn't much to say.

Just as they were getting escorted out, Mack turned and said, "I believe in you" then he walked out. His mother nodded in agreement then passed Haymitch a yellow cotton handkerchief.

"This was your fathers. I've kept it all these years because he told me that it meant something special to him. He never told me what that special thing was. All I know is that he got it the day you were born. Use it as your good luck charm." She kissed his forehead and left before the tears started again.

Haymitch was left in silence for the third time today.

He clutches the handkerchief in his hands and then presses it against his lips. This handkerchief was definitely going in the arena with him. His father was a very smart man and he was known for it. Maybe intelligence is exactly what he needs as a skill in the arena.


	2. Following Orders

Merit Madison leads the four tributes onto the train. This train will take them to the Capitol. The other tributes are stunned at the train's extravagance but Haymitch doesn't care. He wears a blank expression. They all sit down and study the carriage silently as it leaves the station. Haymitch stares at the floor.

"Tributes, as there is no current victor in district 12, you will have a mentor from the Capitol. Meet Rovan Dorian." Merit says then applauds as he walks in as if he were a victor.

Rovan doesn't look like he is from the Capitol because he wears no stupid clothing or make-up. He's tall, broad and has muscles like no other; his look is quite intimidating and his expression is unpredictable. Rovan walks directly in front of the tributes and straightens up.

"I'm not here to help you die. I'm here to train you how to survive" His low voice seems to boom off the walls.  
"I used to work in the training centre for all tributes but now I'm working with you four only and this is how I work:  
One, you don't just listen to what I say. You learn what I say and you do it-" Rovan starts pointing his fingers to emphasis what he's saying. Ginette looks so scared she wants to cry. Maysilee nods eagerly in agreement. Erik eyes Rovan carefully as if taking every single piece of advice but Haymitch... he still doesn't care.

"-Two, when I ask you a question, you answer it. In order for me to help you personally, I need to know everything about you. Every skill, everything you know. It will all help you in the arena. I know you won't like it but these people you're with now, they are soon the enemy-"

Erik looks around. He looks like he doesn't want to think that way.

"-and Three, last but not least. I want you all to promise me you will try your absolute best in this. If you want to go home, you have to fight. My job is to help you survive and I don't want you wasting my time. Now, do we all understand?" Rovan claps his hands together once as he finishes. All the tributes except Haymitch nod in agreement.

"Ok, you can enjoy the ride now ladies and gentleman. Your rooms are down the hall." Merit speaks as if there were the audience of district 12 in front of her.

Haymitch is the first to walk away. He finds his room, enters it and slams the door as loud as he can.  
He lies sprawled across the bed whispering as many swears he knows into the pillow and then he thinks about things. About everything and it makes him angrier. He wonders how Tansy is right now.

_Is she ok?_

_Will she cope?_

Then he wonders the same about his mother and Mack so Haymitch repeats those three words in his head ten times over to keep him strong.

_Nothing else matters._

He tries to sleep it off but when that only lasts an hour or two, he decides to leave his train cabin.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Merit asks as soon as the door to the main carriage opens. Erik is staring out the window emotionless further down, Maysilee isn't there; she's probably in her cabin but Ginette is sitting around the table full of fancy things to consume with Merit and Rovan.

Haymitch replies to Merit by taking a seat at the table. There's so much food to choose from but Haymitch has no appetite. He just sips on a drink.

"As I was saying Ginette, you will love the apartment you get to stay in if you think this is classy" Merit continues her conversation with Ginette. It sickens Haymitch at how normal everyone acts. The way they all wear smiley faces when inside there's a monster of fear eating up their hearts.

"So, Haymitch, have you thought about your tactics yet?" Rovan asks.

"What do you think? Do you honestly believe I've had enough time to even process what's just happened to me? Forget the arena, that's the least of my worries" Haymitch replies. It's the first words he's spoken since back in the Justice building. Despite Haymitch's impoliteness, Rovan listens to him.

"I apologise." Rovan replies. "Are you scared of going into the games?"

Haymitch makes a sniggering sound. "Like I said, it's the least of my worries. I'm not scared of these games, this place or the people."

"Then what are you scared of? You seem worried or distracted about something." Rovan asks. Haymitch doesn't trust anyone apart from his mother, Mack and Tansy, therefore he's not about to unload his problems onto a stranger.

"I don't believe that is any of your business" Haymitch replies, placing his glass on the table.

"I was merely curious, boy. I'm just trying to understand you better"

"Well maybe I don't want you to _understand_ me." That is all Haymitch says then he leaves again. Goes to his room, slams the door as loud as he can and then lies sprawled across the bed. This time he stays there for a lot longer, a full day at the least.

The only times he remembers where he is, is when the avoxes come to attend him. They bring him food at appropriate meal times, sometimes even snacks but Haymitch doesn't each much.

Eventually, Merit knocks on the door warning that they are minutes away from the Capitol station. Haymitch cleans himself up, attempting to look somehow presentable. He stuffs his father's handkerchief in his back pocket where it is safe. When he enters the main carriage, all the other tributes and Rovan stare at him as if they hadn't seen him for years. Although, the train ride to the Capitol can seem like years. Haymitch guesses the other tributes have probably been getting to know each other whilst he has been in his room but he doesn't see the point in 'bonding' when in the end, they're going to fight it out to the death.

Ginette gasps aloud. There's no words needed as an explanation because everyone is stunned at the view outside the window. The Capitol does look as magnificent as they say.

The six of them reach the place they are supposed to be but as they take a step in the building, Erik and Haymitch get shoved off into the opposite direction to Maysilee and Ginette. Merit and Rovan disappear.

Following orders, they enter a room. The room is dangerously quiet with plain white walls and floors. It is like a room within a dream. Two bed-like chairs are situated in the middle of the room with desks holding beauty products and other equipment. As if out of nowhere, three people, head to toe in over the top Capitol wear, appear from around the corner.

"Greetings from the Capitol! We are your prep team. As there are two male tributes this year, we will be the team for both of you. My name is Pilar; I am your main stylist." Says a woman. She looks quite young but the Capitol fashion she wears ages her. She has half of her head shaved and the hair remaining is dyed midnight blue. Pilar wears heavy pink coloured eye make-up also.

"Take a seat each, boys. Let's change you from rags to heroes."

Erik looks at Haymitch for reassurance. Being so young and naive, he's easily intimidated by anyone from or to do with the Capitol. Haymitch just nods and Erik follows when Haymitch walks to take a seat.

The prep team transform Haymitch and Erik's look completely. They cut hair, moisturise skin and add make-up but only subtly. They don't say much, Haymitch likes that.

Later, they dress the boys in black dungarees to represent the coal miners back in 12. The prep team decorate their bare arms with coal soot in a genius way. Their arms have designs going right up past their elbows with the black dust. Haymitch stretches his arms to examine their work. Regardless of the loathing he has for all Capitol related things, he admits in his mind that they have in fact excelled their last attempts for a good opening ceremony outfits this year.

Pilar leads Erik and Haymitch out to were the carriages, other tributes, Merit and Rovan are supposedly waiting. They soon discover that Maysilee and Ginette are wearing the same except they have dresses on instead of dungarees.

Haymitch realises this is the first time he will see all the tributes from the other districts. He looks around and finds the forty-four others dressed in just as ridiculous outfits as him. He studies their body structure and remembers the faces of those who look strong or feisty. He wants to remember them in order to watch them train in the training centre. Most of them are careers. Haymitch thinks that discovering the ones to watch out for could be vital when in the arena.

Haymitch also remembers that this will be the first time his mother, Mack and Tansy will see him on TV. He wonders how they will feel about that because this isn't the Haymitch they know. This is somebody else. These Capitol people robbed him of his inside self back at the reaping; now they've possessed the outside too.

"Tributes, come and gather" Rovan orders. The five of them huddle together. "This is the first time any of the Capitol citizens will get to see you properly. Remember, you want to try and make them like you straight away. We all know District 12 isn't seen as the best District so try and change their opinions of that. Everything matters. Smile, wave, blow kisses, I don't care. Body language is key-" Haymitch has the feeling Rovan looked directly at him as he said that last line.

"-Ok, you can get in the carriages now. Good luck." Rovan doesn't express any emotion when he speaks. It would be difficult to tell whether he's nervous, excited or even depressed.

Haymitch stands furthest to the left with Maysilee on his right. The carriages take off with a jolt behind all the others.

"This is all too much" Maysilee whispers. Haymitch is taken a back a little at the fact she actually spoke to him. Haymitch has been nothing but ignorant, unsociable and distasteful to this whole process in general. Maybe Maysilee understands the way he chooses to react because she feels the same deep down.

"I know" is all that Haymitch can think of to reply.

"Are you going to smile, wave and blow kisses?" She asks with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She clearly already knows the answer.

"What do you think?" He says back, a smile almost tugging at his too.

The carriage pulls around the corner to the endless crowds and crowds of cheering people. Ginette begins to grin widely. She smiles and waves as if she's been in the limelight for years. She obviously enjoys the attention. Erik warms to the whole thing too. He waves and smiles. Maysilee does the same but she doesn't exactly look like she's doing it for herself. She wears a fake smile and puts on a show for the sake of what Rovan had previously told them. As for Haymitch, he doesn't care what these people think. He stands straight faced and expressionless. He figures, why should he become an artificial reflection of himself for all of these strangers to _enjoy?_

The carriage ride doesn't last as long as he expected. It seems not that much later, they are back with the all too pleased Merit being escorted to their apartment where they will be staying until the games start. The six of them, back together again, stand in the elevator.

"You pulled it off you know. You definitely did! Oh, I'm so happy. I can't begin to explain." Merit says exaggeratedly.

"You already did explain, Merit. About twenty times, actually." Haymitch says. Erik accidently giggles out loud then bites his lips to stop himself. Merit purses her lips and crosses her arms.

"Laugh all you want but you should be glad. I was only complimenting you." She replies as the elevator door opens. They all walk out. Ginette looks over her shoulder at Haymitch sending daggers through her gaze.

"Leave her alone. She's just enthusiastic." Ginette says. She clearly feels the need to defend Merit.

Haymitch laughs a little, "It was a joke."

Ginette doesn't reply but she smiles so slightly it's almost unnoticeable. Haymitch follows her into the apartment.

"Your bedrooms are down the left corridor. I think we should all get an early night. We have a busy day tomorrow. Goodnight everyone" Merit says.

Everyone follows her orders and goes straight to their rooms. Haymitch is last to reach his room and when he is about to turn the knob of the door, Rovan grabs his arm and pulls him aside.

"Do you want to die?" Rovan asks in an angry whisper.

"I'm trying to work that out. I keep wondering if I'd rather be dead than stuck here or in that arena." Haymitch replies calmly, as if he was speaking with an old friend.

"Don't play smart, Haymitch. You're acting stubborn in front of the crowd. You stood out like a sore thumb in the carriage."

"So what? I honestly don't care if they like me or not. I'm not acting like a fool just for sponsors."

"A single sponsor could save your life in that arena. Do you know that? You better buck up your ideas, boy because nobody but yourself is going to be there to save you in the games." Rovan says. For a moment it is silent and they glare at each other closely.

"I don't need your help." Haymitch says before he enters his room and leaves Rovan outside. Once the door closes behind him, it locks. Haymitch takes a quick shower then slips into bed wearing light clothes he had found laid out for him. For at least half an hour or so, Haymitch lays in the dark, thinking. Mostly about home. Then he remembers and he panics.

_Where is it?_

He scrambles across the bed to the chest of drawers opposite. He pulls open the drawers, nearly breaking them in half. Inside the drawers are robes and towels. Haymitch throws them behind him as he searches. It's not there. He can't find it.

His clothes that he arrived in have not been returned which means his father's handkerchief is not there either. He knows he will never get it back. He's already let his mother down and he's barely been in the Capitol a day.


	3. While I Still Can

_Haymitch is in a dark room. The only light source is a lit candelabra resting on top of a medieval style dining table. He looks across the room and his father is there. He's there and he holds out a box. Haymitch walks over and looks into the eyes of his father who he thought he'd never see again. Haymitch speaks. He tries to ask him questions, desperate for replies but he does not get any. In fact, his father looks straight through his son as if he were not there. Haymitch starts to raise his voice. He just wants to hear his father's voice. He wants to hear anyone's voice that he loves. He needs that._

"_Talk to me" ..._

_For a second, his father's eyes flicker down to the box. Curious, Haymitch takes the box but when he opens it, there's another box inside, and another inside of that. He opens at least fifteen boxes; each one becoming smaller every time. Inside the last box, Haymitch discovers the handkerchief. He looks back up to ask his dad the story behind it but his father is not there anymore. He's gone. Haymitch clutches the handkerchief then holds it up near the candles to study it better. It occurs to him that the colour of the fabric is in fact the exact colour of a Tansy flower. He holds onto it tighter. A superhuman force suddenly pulls at Haymitch from behind his navel and forces him backwards into some form of oblivion. His head is spinning, his vision unable to focus and his limbs are uncontrollably falling everywhere as he flies. He then starts to drop and he's is about to hit the floor-_

Haymitch wakes and sits up right immediately. His breathing is heavy and his eyes are blurry. He feels around to reassure himself of where he is and he discovers his pillow is wet with sweat. To calm down, Haymitch takes a long shower. He pushes the thoughts of his disturbing nightmare to the back of his mind. A distraction is the last thing he needs right now. The first day of training starts and Haymitch does not want to waste a second.

At breakfast, he is the only tribute there with Rovan and Merit. Haymitch tries not to over-eat or under-eat. There's not much conversation between the table, even when the others arrive. When everyone is ready to leave the apartment, Rovan gives more advice and tips but none that Haymitch takes into account.

"-And remember, show them what you've got. You need to make sure that those other tributes see you as a threat. You need to be strong. If you make yourself look like a weakling, all the tributes are going to hunt you down first in that arena. A quick and easy kill will be what they think you are but you all have potential. You're more than that." Rovan says to conclude his lecture.

Haymitch walks behind Ginette who leads the four of them into the elevator. Rovan gives a stern nod as the doors close as if that were his way of wishing good luck and saying goodbye. A silence begins. Erik, who is nearest the doors, looks over his shoulder at Haymitch then quickly turns to face the front again. Haymitch knows there's something up with him but doesn't ask out loud. As soon as the elevator reaches the correct floor, everyone enters the room but he pulls Erik aside subtly.

"What's up?" Haymitch asks.

Erik doesn't reply.

"Look, Erik, I know there's something bothering you and it wouldn't be fair if you went through your first day of training without focusing fully. Just tell me"

Erik looks down, "I can't do anything Haymitch! I'm completely hopeless and Rovan, he wants us to play big, tough tributes but how can I do that when I've got nothing to sell to these people? I don't know what to do. I'm not quick, sneaky or wise. I'm not talented, I'm not intelligent, I'm not handsome like you, I couldn't even get sponsors if I wanted to. I have no chance"

"Listen-" Haymitch lowers his voice, "-what Rovan says, it's stupidity talking. If I go out there and shows all these careers 'what I've got' they're going to make me their first target. I have no talent either. This is what the training is for. Learn something new. There are several different stations so you're bound to be good at one thing. Don't doubt yourself" Haymitch pats Erik on the back in an encouraging way then leaves him to trail behind as he joins the other tributes around the middle of the training centre.

Haymitch stands alone and looks around at the faces he saw the night before. He tries not to catch their gazes.

One of the workers steps up to speak, "Welcome, tributes, this is where you will be training for the next two weeks. As you already know, there are seven different stations. Remember not to underestimate any of the stations. All are worthy and could be vital when in the arena. No fighting with other tributes. Use your time wisely, you may begin"

Haymitch takes his time around each station. He studies the others' strengths and weaknesses whilst remembering not to reveal his own. Still trying to keep a low profile, Haymitch learns new tricks, survival tips and also builds up his muscle strength.

Things stay the same each day. Haymitch trains alone, watches everyone else at the same time and he notices a great change in Erik. He seems to be talking to many of the other tributes; getting friendly with them all, Haymitch hasn't spoken to anyone else at all because otherwise he'd have to fight it out with people he liked when the games start. That would be the mistake Erik makes.

Nearing the end of the two weeks, Rovan brings up the same conversation he always does every day at the dinner table, "How did training go today?"

"I can throw a spear ten yards" Erik says proudly,

"I learnt how to set a snare" Ginette mentions,

"I can hit within the target using a bow and arrow" Maysilee says quietly.

"Haymitch? Anything new?" Rovan asks after a moment of silence.

Haymitch chuckles a little, "I thought these three were my future enemies. Why would I give away all my tricks?" Haymitch replies, a sly smile set upon his lips. Erik looks as if he regrets saying anything as the realisation hits him.

"Oh Haymitch dear, you're always so controversial" Merit says, a look of disgust written over her face.

"Just stating facts Mrs.M" He says back. Ginette brings a different worthless conversation up to cover the awkwardness. Haymitch returns to being silent. After dinner, Haymitch goes into his room. It's been eleven days. Eleven days of torture. He's done his best to put every single painful thought of home to the back of his mind but it's all too much. His eyes have not shed a single tear and he won't let them.

_I'm better than this, _he ponders.

_No, I'm hopeless, I'll never go home again, I'll be dead in two days,_ he then thinks.

_But I can try, I have potential... _

_... Those careers are going to kill me whether I try or not, _Haymitch's mind plays games with him for hours more. He sits hugging his knees until he cannot take it anymore. He goes to storm out the room in order to preoccupy himself with something else but as he reaches for the door handle, he hears three knocks from the other side of the door. At first, he stands back, curious. The person knocks again. Haymitch opens the door very slightly and peers around the corner.

It's Rovan.

"May I have a word?" Rovan says. Haymitch doesn't reply but he opens the door a little wider to reveal his face.

"Well?" He asks again.

"Ok" This time Haymitch opens the door completely and lets Rovan in.

"I think me and you may have got off on the wrong foot. Can we agree to start again?" Rovan asks, simply.

"What's the point? No disrespect, Rovan but I don't think what you tell us is right. My future has already been determined for me so I'm following my own choices while I still can." Haymitch replies.

"What exactly do you mean by what I tell you is not _right_?"

Haymitch sighs, "You told us to go and act all big in the training centre, showing off all our skills, why would we do that? Acting arrogant will just make us a bigger target-"

"That's not being arrogant, boy, it's intimidating the rest-" Rovan interrupts.

"-No, Rovan, that's what _you_ think! You should see the way the careers looks at the guy from district 5 and the girl from 8 who constantly show off how they can fight and throw knives. You can almost see fire in the careers' eyes! They envy them so much. You should bet money on the boy from 8 to be the first victim of the careers." Haymitch explains.

Rovan says nothing back; he wears a blank expression, as usual and looks strongly at Haymitch.

"Well, that is your opinion. I respect it." Rovan says, breaking the pause. He walks towards the door again but he stops just before he reaches it. "Haymitch, do not forget, your interview is not long away now, if you want me to help you with anything, then ask"

"I think that's missing the point but... thanks" He says back.

Rovan just nods and leaves. Haymitch scratches his head as the door shuts. He then decides to lock himself in the bathroom and this is where he'll stay until he has to move again. He sits, his back against the door, his arms resting on his knees and thinks of nothing important. Haymitch lets his mind wonder and take him places outside the four walls he sits hopeless in.

The next day, they all receive their training scores. Surprisingly, Erik and Haymitch each score an admirable seven, Maysilee a six and Ginette a four. Rovan describes the scores as 'decent' whereas Merit thought they were 'excellent' and 'marvellous'. Haymitch finds himself depressed and back isolated in his bathroom again later on.

Haymitch wakes with a foggy mind. He vaguely remembers crawling into bed the previous night. As he rises out of bed, an avox startles him. The young looking girl bows her head as if to apologise. Haymitch goes into the bathroom to wash and change for the day ahead whilst the avox makes his bed. He notices that the avox must of put away all of his clothes from the day before.

He turns and says, "Thank you"

She turns to face him when she finishes. Haymitch sees a subtle smile tugging at the edge of her lips but she simply bows he head again and exits the room.

Tomorrow, the games start and it is obvious from the atmosphere in the apartment. The conversation over breakfast is nonexistent, Ginette doesn't strike up any topics to discuss with Merit, Erik doesn't ask for tips from Rovan and Maysilee doesn't butt in un-expectantly like she usually does. Rovan announces that he will visit each of the four tributes separately in their rooms throughout the day. All in benefit for everyone's interview taking place later that evening.

Haymitch stays in his room the majority of the day. He does some work-out methods he has learned in the training centre as he figures that there's no time to waste. Rovan visits him last. He just explains the way the interview works and passes a few minor tips on how to sit, connect with audience, etc. Haymitch listens despite his lack of interest.

"After our discussion yesterday, I won't guide you on what to say but all I will tell you is: try your best to make the audience like you." That's the last thing Rovan says then he leaves.

Not long later, Haymitch gets escorted by Merit to a preparation room. Pilar returns and styles himself and Erik into reflections of the Capitol's idea of perfect. Being a male and the older one from the district, Haymitch is the last one to be interviewed. The night drags on and on so much that it's almost unbearable. He listens to the others tributes being interviewed by the beloved Caesar Flickerman. Haymitch cringes at the clique chit-chat the others speak and the fake, ditsy act they all seem to attempt to pull off. The audience don't see through it either. They eat it up like cake.

"Right, you're up" Rovan says as he pats Haymitch's shoulder lightly in encouragement.

"And finally, the second male tribute from District twelve, please, welcome, Haymitch Abernathy!" Caesar says. His voice clear and amplified throughout the stadium. The crowd seems to be as hyperactive as they were forty-seven interviews ago. Haymitch smiles without realising. He can't help it with the crowd cheering so ecstatically. He formally shakes hands with Caesar whose wrinkles displaying his age are beginning to show around his eyes. Then they both sit.

"Haymitch, Haymitch, Haymitch, you've been causing quite a stir with the girls in the Capitol. A handsome boy like you, they just _cannot _resist." Caesar says.

Haymitch chuckles, "I don't quite know what to say, Caesar. I'm not used to all the attention"

"Are you telling me you don't have admirers? Or not even one special girl?"

"Um, no, there is one special girl though." Haymitch says quietly. It stuns him when the audience sigh out loud. He looks up at all the faces that now look sad and apologetic in the audience.

"Well, you'll have to try and win to see her again, right?" Caesar says enthusiastically but Haymitch hears the tone in his voice and that he knows nobody ever wins from twelve. Either way, it seemed to brighten up the mood again.

"Now being a quarter quell, there's twice as many tributes, how do you feel about that? Does it put a lot of pressure on you? Are you twice as scared?"

"I don't see the difference; they'll be just as stupid" Haymitch replies.

The audience go crazy. They laugh for at least twenty seconds straight. Caesar smiles and looks at Haymitch questioningly.

"What? You know its true Caesar. You've interviewed them all." Haymitch says.

The interview carries on comfortably and when it ends, Rovan looks relieved.

"Do you think the audience like me?" Haymitch asks, mockingly.

"Maybe they do but I don't think the tributes will." Rovan replies bluntly. Haymitch doesn't take his comment into much consideration. He decides that the tributes probably hate him anyway therefore the interview doesn't make much of a difference.

When Haymitch finally returns to the apartment, he looks at himself in the mirror.

"You have to try. You have to do your best-"He feels stupid for speaking to himself out loud but he feels it is the only way to convince his mind that he _could_ do it and win. "-mother, Mack, Tansy, they _need_ you home. They need you to be there. You have to try. You've improved your strength, you've learned survival tips, and you can throw knives, spears and arrows pretty good. Haymitch, you have potential." And this is when it hits him, he _does _have potential, he could do this. If they're all just as stupid, then he has to be extra smart.

After changing, he goes to sleep on what could be his last night to ever close his eyes and dream of a different place. So for that reason, he says it in such a quiet voice, it's almost a whisper,

"Nothing else matters." With that, he closes his eyes and drifts off.


End file.
